


Twenty words

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: 20 Words, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty words that began forever

„Demon, warte!“  
„Mein Name ist Domen! DO-MEN!“  
„Demon, sagte ich doch.“  
„Man, Fannemel!“  
„Schon gut...Demon passt aber besser zu dir...“

Nineteen words that made us laugh

„Wlazł kotek na płotek i mruga, i mruga…“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Kamil singen kann...“  
„Das nennst du singen?“

Eighteen words that nearly ended it all

„Du hältst dich von Domen fern, hast du mich verstanden, Fannemel?“  
„Ja, Alex.“  
„Es ist zu deinem Besten.“

Seventeen words that betrayed me

„Musstest du dich so kindisch aufführen!?! Das war peinlich!“  
„Tut mir leid. Fanni, ich...“  
„Nein, lass mich!“

Sixteen words that meant the world to me

„Ich will nicht, dass es Frühling wird! Wie soll ich den Sommer ohne dich überstehen, Anders?“

Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake

„Ihr zwei seid der Alptraum aller vernünftigen Leute...“  
„Warum?“  
„Tut bloß nicht so unschuldig, Domen!“

Fourteen words that woke me up

„Fanni, werd doch endlich vernünftig! Er ist erst 17. Er ist noch ein Kind!“

Thirteen words that created the bridge

„Wir sollten das nicht tun...“  
„Ich weiß...“  
„Und warum…?“  
„Weil ich dich mag.“

Twelve words that broke my heart

„Du wirst Domen nie wiedersehen, Fannemel. Dafür werde ich sorgen. VERSCHWINDE JETZT!“

Eleven words that sealed our fates

„Man könnte meinen Domen und du wärt an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen!“

Ten words that cured our boredom

„Ich habe hier einen Edding. Die Anderen schlafen… Kommst du?“

Nine words that drove me mad

„Ich hab Durst.“  
„Schorle?“  
„Ich hasse Schorle!“  
„Pech gehabt.“

Eight words that scared the wits out of me

„Er wird nicht kommen.“  
„Gar nicht?“  
„Gar nicht.“

Seven words that made me fall back in love with you

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Kann ich hier…?“

Six words that seduced me

„Ich habe Schokolade mitgebracht!“  
„Minze?“  
„Natürlich!“

Five words that overjoyed me

„Endlich, ich habe dich vermisst!“

Four words that took us to the skies

„Kuss?“  
„Kuss.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja...“

Three words that I hated

„Hab's eilig! Sorry!“

Two words that saved us from falling

„Bin da!“

One word that started it all

„Demon…“


	2. Chapter 2

Hilde | Fannemel  
Twenty words that began forever

„Tom Hilde.“  
„Anders … Anders Fannemel ...“  
„Was? Noch ein Anders? Geht gar nicht … Fanni! Ja, genau so werde ich dich nennen.“

Nineteen words that made us laugh

„Realizing how tiny Fannemel really is ...“  
„Hmpf, das ist nicht witzig, Tom!“  
„Ahhhh … Fanni schmollt! Ist das nicht süß?!“

Eighteen words that nearly ended it all

„Fanni … Sarah und ich … Es ...“  
„ ...Was?“  
„ … wir sind … irgendwie …“  
„ … Tom … Was ist los?“  
„Sarah und ich sind … zusammen!“

Seventeen words that betrayed me

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mich so ansehen … so, wie sie … Nur einmal.“  
„Hast du was gesagt, Fanni?“

Sixteen words that meant the world to me

„Du bist mein bester Freund.“  
„Bester Freund? Ich bin enttäuscht ...“  
„Was willst du …?“  
„Dein Freund, Küken.“

Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake

„Bist du sicher? Du kannst Fanni nicht einfach abservieren, wenn dir langweilig wird.“  
„Ich liebe ihn.“

Fourteen words that woke me up

„Ich liebe dich. I Love you. Kocham cię.”  
„Was?”  
„Man … jeg elsker deg, Küken!”

Thirteen words that created the bridge

„Schokolade!“  
„Tom?“  
„Was kriege ich dafür?“  
„Vielleicht … einen Kuss?“  
„Pf! Echte Milka-Schokolade!“

Twelve words that broke my heart

„Nicht im Team? Alex?“  
„Fanni, es ist das Beste für Tom ...“  
„NEIN!“

Eleven words that sealed our fates

„Habt ihr gedacht, wir hätten nichts bemerkt? Man seid ihr naiv!“

Ten words that cured our boredom

„Fanni, das Wetter wird besser! Wir können endlich wieder Fallschirmspringen!“

Nine words that drove me mad

„Kannst du irgendwas ernst nehmen, Tom?“  
„Kannst du lachen?“

Eight words that scared the wits out of me

„Bin mit Fanni in der Notaufnahme. Gruß, Kenny.“

Seven words that made me fall back in love with you

„Mit dir teile ich sogar meine Schokolade.“

Six words that seduced me

„Fanni? Warum liegt da eigentlich Stroh?“

Five words that overjoyed me

„Tom ist wieder im Team.“

Four words that took us to the skies

„Für immer?“  
„Mmmmh.“  
„Länger.“

Three words that I hated

„Hilde? Kein ‚Q‘.“

Two words that saved us from falling

„Hase!“  
„Küken!“

One word that started it all

„Fanni…“


End file.
